Avatar: Aftermath
by Vintage Armada
Summary: 10 years after the war, the world is turning towards peace.But with Remnants of the old Fire Nation, and new Rebellions riseing up, will balance be restored?


***User notes***

**This is my first fan-fiction I have wrote. I'm kinda nervous about it,but I'm confident that people will find my story...interesting**

**I do not own Avatar: The last Air bender in anyway or form**

**Chapter 1- Mad Manhattan**

Today is the day before the festival, to celebrate 10 years of peace and rebuilding. Zuko, and his uncle, are at their tea shop, the jasmine dragon, in Ba Sing Se.

"Tomorrows the festival, Zuko, you should be having fun with your friends," Said Iroh.

"Maybe your right," said Zuko in a low tone of voice," but before that can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, what words of wisdom do you need my nephew?" asked Iroh.

"Well it's about the rebellion" said Zuko with his head bowed, and a low voice.

"Zuko, "said Iroh while trimming his bonsai tree," people are like this tree. No matter how much I cut them back they will grow, but if I cut them to far back the branch will never grow back. Think of this like the rebellion, the more you cut the more they grow. But if you do not cut at all the tree will grow out of control."

"Then what should I do?" asked Zuko.

"I cannot tell you what to do exactly, Zuko," said Iroh, "but I will tell you what not to do. You must not kill the rebellion, but instead become at peace with it."

"It would be a lot easier if they didn't want to kill me," Said Zuko, "Thank you uncle. I'm going to go find my friends now." Zuko then bowed to his uncle and ran off.

"Well have fun!" yelled Iroh as Zuko was running.

While Zuko was running he took a look at the letter he got from Sokka a week ago. It said "Zuko, we are all meeting at the palace of Ba Sing Se, the day before the festival, make sure to be there by noon. We need to talk about something" Zuko then put the note away and reached the palace. He was escorted inside to where his friends where, Just as Zuko walked in the escort announced his arrival, "Fire lord Zuko has arrived."

"Thank you for escorting me," said Zuko, "but announcing my arrival wasn't necessary."

"The pleasure is all mine, "said the escort as he turned and walked away.

"Zuko, it's been awhile since I've seen you" said a familiar voice.

"Aang, I didn't know if you would be here or not," said Zuko," I haven't seen you since you went to the southern air temple to perfect your bending."

"Yeah, but I figured it's been so long, and it was a special occasion "said Aang.

"So who else is here?" asked Zuko

"Just me and you right now but I figured Sokka, Katara, and Toph would be here to," said Aang.

"Did I just hear someone talking about me?" said Sokka as he walked in with Suki.

"Oh hey Sokka, Suki, where is Katara?" asked Aang.

"I'm right here" said Katara walking right behind them with Toph," we where just out doing some shopping."

"So Sokka what is it we need to talk about?" asked Zuko.

"Well let's have a seat, and then talk," said Sokka as they all began to sit down. "It's about the rebellions. They are happening all across the world."

"Yeah I know that already" said Zuko in an irritated voice.

"Well I just wanted to warn you guys that since tomorrow is the tenth anniversary, some organizations might want to use the day for an ambush."

"Non-sense, the rebels are not capable of having an uprising," Said Zuko.

"Don't underestimate them Zuko, there are probably some strong forces that we don't know about yet." Said sakka

"Enough of this war talk" said Katara," tomorrow is a great day, and I don't want our minds to be filled with violence and fear. So let's go out and have some fun for awhile."

"Katara's right," said Suki, "let's just have some fun."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" asked Sokka in a sarcastic voice.

"Well there's a play showing at the theater about the avatar, "said Zuko.

"No, I remember the last play we saw, and it wasn't all that great, "said Sokka

"This ones different I arranged it myself," said Zuko, there was an awkward silence in the air.

"Ok then its settled," said Aang, "Where going to the play."

While the gang was out at the theater the entire city was getting ready for the festival. At the train stations thousands of people are getting off the trains to celebrate in Ba Sing Se. From one of the train cars a man who seems out of place steps foot into the city, He is ridiculously tall, about nine feet tall. He is wearing goggles, and is dressing in a black cloak. His hair is in a pony tail, and is a dark black color. His skin looked pasty and the smile on his face was maniacal. He casually walked down the street, but even the way he walked was awkward. He would walk with his upper torso leaning backwards leaving his long arms to almost drag on the ground. He made his way to the festival area, a large area of flat land used for the festival. He got to the middle of this large platform and his smile went away and became serious. He stood up strait and then sat down and meditated. The play had just ended Aang, and Katara where alone talking. "So how is mastering the elements going?" asked Katara.

"Really good, "said Aang," I've gotten complete mastery over all of them. And how has your water bending been going?"

"The same," said Katara in a saddened voice.

"What's on your mind?" asked Aang

"Well it's just," said Katara with her head bowed and looking away," I thought after the war we would. You know…"

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Aang.

"Then why haven't we?" said Katara with tears in her eyes.

"Because this war isn't over yet, "said Aang with is arms around Katara.

"Aang the war has been over for 10 years now," said Katara.

"I know that, its just I've got this feeling that the war was just the beginning of my avatar duties," Said Aang. Just then Sokka, Zuko, Toph, and Suki walked out of the theater and saw Aang, and that Katara was crying.

"Katara how about you , me and Toph go out and do some girl stuff," said Suki with a smile on her face," and how about you guys go hang out and do whatever it is you guys do."

"Sure I'd like to," said Katara trying to not show her tears. Katara, Suki, and Toph then start to walk away.

"Well then," Said Sokka,"what was all that about?"

"It was nothing", said Aang in a saddened voice.

"Anyways this gives us some time to talk about the rebellions" said Zuko

"Yeah I'd like to hear more," said Aang. Aang, Zuko, and Sokka then walk to a restaurant for supper. "So Sokka what exactly are you worried about?" he said as they sat down

"It's an organization that call themselves The Manhattan Project," said Sokka while biting into a large chunk of meat," Supposedly they where water benders that studied the way of fire bending, and that's all I really know. I have no idea what their goals are, or if they should even be considered enemies. I just feel uneasy about them."

Meanwhile Katara, Suki, and Toph decided to go to the festival area and see if there was anything to do there. When they got there they saw the man sitting in the middle of the wide open area. Curious about what he was doing Katara approached him. "Um, hello," said Katara," may I ask what it is your doing?" the man did not respond of even pay attention that Katara was there. By that time Toph and Suki caught up to Katara. "Who are you?"

"Nobody," said the mysterious man with a crackly soft voice, as if hurt.

"Tell us or we'll make you tell us," said Toph.

"Go away," said the man," And I may spare your life."

"Was that a threat?" said Suki as she pulled out her fans.

Meanwhile back at the restaurant.

"So these Manhattan project people" said Zuko," do you really think they would attack?"

"It's hard to tell," said Sokka as he took a bight out of the drumstick." All I know is they are supposedly inhuman and can control unfathomable power."

"Probably just rumors," said Aang.

Back at the festival grounds Katara, Suki, and Toph where now fighting against the Mysterious man, they had him surrounded, Toph had his arms and legs pined down with earth bending, Suki has her fans pointed at his throat, and Katara was ready for a water whip. "Now will you tell use who you are?" asked Katara.

"I am called by my subordinates Mad Manhattan," said the man, "but my real name is Ichura, and I will show you a tiny bit of my power." Suddenly Katara's water she was using to bend started to glow

"What's going on" said Katara.

"I'm controlling the hydrogen atoms inside of the water" said Mad Manhattan," and I'd advise you not to have that water so close to your face, that is if you would like too keep it." Katara, not taking any chances, quickly threw the water into the sky. As soon as she did there was an explosion.

"What was that?" asked Katara.

"I simply used bending to separate the hydrogen and oxygen, and then having them react together in a violent reaction." Said Mad Manhattan," of course you simpletons wouldn't know about the chemical makeup of water. You see water is made up of smaller elements. And I can control those elements, thus causing a reaction. I can do the same for almost anything. Including the earth witch is mostly minerals and carbon."

"It's the same way that I can metal bend" stated Toph.

"Yes precisely," said Mad Manhattan in a chuckle," only far more complex."

Back at the restaurant

"That sounded like an explosion" said Aang.

"Lets go investigate," said Zuko. Aang, Zuko, and Sokka started off into the general direction they heard the sound from.

Meanwhile back at the festival grounds.

"Well it appears I've drawn to much attention to myself and must be on my way," said Mad Manhattan, "I'll see you ladies tomorrow." And with that Mad Manhattan let off an explosion that covered his escape. A few minutes later Aang, Zuko, and Sokka arrived.

"What's going on we heard explosions," asked Aang.

"We were walking along and we met this man. He threatened us so we defended ourselves," Said Katara,"He was really tall, and called himself Mad Manhattan."

"That means the re—", said Aang but was cut off from Sokka.

"Lets talk about this later, "said Sokka whispering to Aang. They all walked back to a house given to them for the night. Katara, Suki, and Toph explained what happened, and went to bed. Aang, Sokka, and Zuko stayed up to talk.

"Its them, The Manhattan Project" said Zuko

"Defiantly, and this can only mean my suspicions where true, and they are probably planning on an ambush tomorrow," Said Sokka.

"From what I heard they are really powerful, unlike anything I've ever heard of," said Aang.

"But your the avatar, your like the world most powerful person on the planet," said Sokka.

"Still, they don't seem like a normal rebellion," said Zuko," Usually rebellions don't give any sort of warning to an attack,and are very meticulous about keeping an attack secret. It almost seems like he wanted us to know."

"Well we can't do much more about it tonight how about we just get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow, "Said Sokka.

"Yeah I've got a speech to give tomorrow, along with Zuko," said Aang.

"Ok then I'm going to bed eating all tat food made me tired. "said Sokka with a big yawn.

**And thats the first chapter. I hope you all like it the second chapter should be up in a few days or so. Please leave a review.**


End file.
